fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The PowerPuff Tree Friends Find A Hotel/IT'S AN AMBUSH!/The Fearsome Five Kidnaps The PowerPuff Tree Friends/Mrs. Brisby and Friends To The Rescue
Later that afternoon, Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky packed up their suitcases and everything. They were unhappy. "I hate when Dudley send us to our room one we were grounded to be punished!" Petunia replied. "Yeah! He is evil as Dave!" Giggles shouted. "He is so mean to us, too! He can hardly hate us!" Flaky snapped. "Once we were leaving really quiet, Dudley won't be able to see us for good!" Petunia added, "All set, girls?" "Yes!" Giggles and Flaky said. "Good! Let's get the fear of god out of this house and never come back!" Petunia demand. Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky opened the door, as Giggles closed the door, quietly. They tiptoed towards downstairs to the living room, they saw Dudley sleeping in bed. "Good. He's sleeping. Let's go!" Giggles whispered, as she, Petunia, and Flaky did so. Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky wrote down their note for Dudley to hang it at the outdoor. When they got outside, Giggles puts their note on to the door. "Phew! That was close." Giggles sighed. "Good work, girls! Let's go find a place where we can never come back to our house!" Petunia added. In the city of nighttime, Toothy, Petunia, Cuddles, Giggles, Flippy, and Flaky were walking outside, while carrying their suitcases. "Hey, look!" Giggles pointed ahead, "It's a hotel where we can stay!" "Good idea!" Cuddles replied, as they and Giggles went inside the hotel. Inside the hotel, Petunia, Toothy, Giggles, Cuddles, Flaky, and Flippy have entered the hotel entrance. Flaky dings the ringing bell twice more. Then it was a cool hot bellboy appeared in the shadows. The cool hot bellboy was actually Megavolt, "Ahh, my friends! Welcome to the hotel where you can stay forever. Would you ladies sign in?" He added. "Yes, please." Flippy said, as he, Flaky, Toothy, Petunia, Cuddles, and Giggles wrote their names. "Good, now where would you girls like to stay?" Megavolt asked. "Take us to room 553." Petunia added. "Okay, follow me." Megavolt explained. Meanwhile, while Petunia, Toothy, Giggles, Cuddles, Flaky and Flippy followed Megavolt, Mrs. Brisby, Justin, Mr. Ages, Teresa, Cynthia, Martin, Timmy, Jenny, Cecil, Kex, Mara, 26, and Spazz were already inside, noticing that is was a trick. They followed Toothy, Petunia, Cuddles, Giggles, Flippy, and Flaky into the elevator. "Here we are!" Megavolt said. "It's so cool!" Toothy smiled. "So what'll we do while we were staying in the hotel?" Flippy asked. "Watch cartoons?" Giggles and Cuddles asked in unison. "Outdoor activities like gardening and bird-watching?" Petunia asked. "Going swimming in the indoor pool?" Flaky asked. "No. It's a surprise." megavolt said, "Do have a seat, would you, my dear?" He brings the couch for Petunia to sit in. Suddenly, it happened! Petunia was tied up in the couch. She struggled to loose, but failed. "Petunia!" Toothy, Giggles, Cuddles, Flippy, and Flaky gasped, seeing their friend tied up in the couch. Then an evil laughter was heard. "SURPISE!" Megavolt cackled, "It's not a hotel! It's a TRAP!" Toothy, Petunia, Cuddles, Giggles, Flippy, and Flaky gasped in horror. "And I am not a bellboy! I am MEGAVOLT!" Megavolt said, he his now wearing his true form. Toothy, Petunia, Cuddles, Giggles, Flippy, and Flaky gasped in terrorizing. "We don't blame you." Liquidator said, "We're not like so called-fair-weather-friends of yours. You can believe in me." He starts to hypnotize Petunia into her trance, as he begins to sing. *'Liquidator:' Trust In Me, Just In Me Shut Your Eyes, And Trust In me. Hold still please. You Can Sleep, Safe And Sound Knowing I, Am Around Slip Into Silent Slumber, Sail On The Silver Mist. Slowly And Surely Your Senses, Will Sync, To Resist... Petunia snored drowsily. "Silly skunk, you're snoring." Liquidator explained. "Sorry..." Petunia yawned. *'Liquidator:' Trust In Me, Just In Me Shut Your Eyes, And Trust In me.